The described embodiments relate generally to providing driving guidance, and particularly to providing lane guidance to improve lane selection while navigating a route.
Navigation services provide directions for a user to follow to reach a destination. The directions are provided as a navigation route, instructing a user which roads to use to arrive at the destination. Current navigation services typically provide navigation services on a turn-by-turn basis. That is, the navigation system specifies a turn from one road to another. However, users are often faced with roads that include several lanes of traffic, without knowing which lanes are best before the turn, or during the turn which turning lane is preferable. Since lanes may merge with other lanes, split into multiple lanes, be ineligible to perform a desired turn, and so forth, users may spend considerable time navigating lanes on a road to identify preferred lanes for an unfamiliar route.